A Conan Christmas Story
by Sgamer82
Summary: It's Christmas day, and Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara learn that they might just have gotten a visit from a certain someone the night before. (ONE-SHOT)


**PRE-STORY NOTE: **Ever have an idea you just couldn't pass up? This is what made me write this story. A random thought that left me grinning on and off most of that day.

It may not be my best work. Then again, much of my writing style consists of "write on the fly using basic idea as template." So I think it's ok.

Regardless, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**_DETECTIVE CONAN  
A CONAN CHRISTMAS STORY_**  
By  
Sgamer82

Christmas morning. For most seven year olds, it was a day for wonder. A day for festivities. Most importantly, a day for presents. However, Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara were not most seven year olds. They weren't even really seven year olds at all. They were Shinichi Kudo and Shiho Miyano. Two teenagers who, due to circumstances (mostly) out of their control, were shrunk down to the size of seven year olds.

For them, Christmas was yet another day in the life of a person that they were not. Not that it was a bad day. Neither disliked the idea of a few gifts. It was simply that the majority of those gifts, at least those from people who didn't know their secret, were almost bound to be toys, video games, or clothing intended to make them look cute. All three of which were things the two placed as number one on their mental 'things to dread today' checklist.

For his part, Conan got off fairly light. His guardians, Ran Mouri and her father, Kogoro, knew Conan well enough that they knew simple toys wouldn't amuse him. Though he did get some video games from Ran, she'd selected the kind that relied more on mental ability than fast thumb-reflexes. Conan sincerely thanked her, as he more often than not sucked royally at those kinds of games. Other gifts were detective stories intended for youngsters. Not great reads by the standards of Conan Edogawa, but they'd be a nice distraction down the line. It was a few moments before Conan noticed the present wrapped very differently than the rest. He wasn't at all surprised when he read the tag.

Haibara didn't fare too badly, either. Her guardian, Dr. Hiroshi Agasa, was the two shrinkees' primary confidant. He knew what Haibara liked, and bought his gifts accordingly. Foremost among her gifts were gift certificates for book and clothing stores and such Haibara liked. She wasn't displeased. Though she knew her elementary school friends would get her exactly the things she feared most. After Haibara and the doctor had opened all of their gifts, Haibara noticed one that she hadn't seen before. She was mildly surprised to see what the To/From tag said.

----------

"To Conan, From Santa." Conan read.

"Wow, isn't that great, Conan-kun?" Ran asked as she popped another piece of chocolate (sent by Shinichi) into her mouth.

"Yeah!" Conan in his best little kid voice. Mentally cringing at just how good it was.

"You must have been a good boy this year!"

"I wouldn't say so." Kogoro Mouri interjected.

"Dad!" Ran chided.

Conan ignored them. He was wondering just which of them actually got him this gift. Or if it, in fact, was a team effort. Then he decided not to worry about it. He tore into the gift and, to his honest surprise, saw inside a book. Not just any book, but a hardcover, first edition copy of a mystery series he'd been reading on the sly. He was careful not to read it around others, lest suspicions start (again).

"Wow..." Conan could only murmur, caught off-guard by such a present. He didn't realize that Ran and Kogoro were just as shocked as he was.

----------

"To Ai, From Santa..." Haibara read with a laugh, "Really, Doctor. I expected better of you..."

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Agasa asked as he examined the new refillable notebook Haibara and Conan had chipped in together to buy for him. Haibara showed him the odd gift, Agasa read its tag and frowned.

"I didn't do this, Ai-kun." Agasa claimed.

"Who else would have?" Haibara asked.

"Well..." Agasa said, unable to resist smiling, "Perhaps someone thought you'd been an especially good girl this year."

Ai didn't appreciate the joke. She just scowled at the inventor.

"By all rights, I should be offended." she told him, "Especially considering that you, of all people, should know better."

"But Ai-kun..." he pleaded.

"However, silly as it is, it is a sweet gesture. Thank you, doctor." as she opened the gift.

"But Ai-kun, I didn't-" he said, stopping as he saw inside the wrapped box.

Within the package was a handbag. And, if Haibara didn't know better, she'd swear it looked just like a recent model from Prada. Its only difference from the real thing was it was smaller, fit for a child's arm. Also, inside it, were some magazines that Haibara recognized immediately. She had desired subscriptions for a while, but Dr. Agasa didn't have the extra money needed to pay for them. On that note, each magazine had an address label on it with Haibara's name and address printed on it; suggesting it was, in fact, a subscription copy.

"Wow." Haibara said simply. Honestly impressed.

----------

Later that day, the two not-quite-children met in he park. While Christmas usually meant being with family, the kids had insisted on meeting that day to exchange gifts.

"It just wouldn't be right to get Christmas gifts any other day." Mitsuhiko had insisted.

Conan and Haibara had to admit, he'd had a point.

"There's no other time, anyway." Ayumi had said, "After Christmas, I'm gonna go visit my grandparents for the rest of winter break!"

Conan and Haibara had to admit, she was right.

"And if I can't give you guys your gifts on Christmas, they might go bad before I see you next!" Genta had told them.

Conan and Haibara had to admit, they were both just a little scared now.

So they had arrived at the park. They were the first to arrive. Conan, who Haibara noticed had his nose in a rather large book, had theorized that they were busy playing with their gifts and had lost track of time. Haibara figured that might happen, and brought magazines to pass the time herself. Conan noticed she was carrying them in a new bag. And the magazines were some he'd never seen her read before. They both sat on a park bench in silence, reading their respective tomes.

"Who got you the bag?" Conan asked. Keeping his face in his book.

"Santa." Haibara answered, also not looking up.

"Come again?" Conan asked, the odd response grabbing his attention.

"It was Dr. Agasa." Haibara explained, "Though the package was labeled 'from Santa.'"

"Really..." Conan said with a chuckle, "It's one thing for Ran and Occhan to do that with me, but the Doctor?"

"I'm sure he thought he was being cute." Haibara said, "In fact, I remember seeing him during the night when I got up for a glass of water."

"You sure it wasn't Santa?" Conan teased.

"Yes. It was definitely the doctor, though he was wearing the red suit he got for that Christmas party last week.

Conan frowned. He remembered that. Ran had a Christmas party, and had made Agasa be Santa. The kids (the real ones, that is) got a kick out of seeing the doctor in that get up. The fake kids, however, made a solemn vow to track down and destroy every single photo taken of them that night.

"He denied it up and down when I asked him." Haibara continued, "Said he was in his lab all night, watching an experiment and falling asleep in the process. Even said he returned that suit days ago."

Conan laughed at just how far Dr. Agasa was taking the whole thing.

"So, your new book's from Saint Nicolas, as well?" Haibara asked.

"Yeah. I'm still trying to figure out if it was Ran or Occhan who did it. Or if maybe they did it together. Or if it was someone else. It's weird though..."

"What is?"

"Well, I've been making a point of only reading this series when I'm alone. And usually just pages at a time in bookstores. I never even mentioned it to anybody, let alone Ran or Occhan. This is pretty advanced reading for a first grader."

"That is odd." Haibara replied. It got their concerns up, if someone was suspicious, it often resulted in quite a bit of panic between the two.

"I doubt they suspect." Conan said, "Actually, they seemed just as surprised by the gift as I was."

"Your parents?" Haibara suggested.

"Possible. That's something my mom might do. And my dad could easily get the book. But I don't think they'd do that could so easily get Ran thinking I might really be Shinichi again."

The two went silent and enjoyed their peaceful reading until Genta and the others finally showed. The kids exchanged their gifts, and showed off what they'd unwrapped at home too. Genta proudly displayed his new Kamen Yaiba talking action figure. Ayumi twirled around, modeling her new jacket. Mitsuhiko recited passages from his new science videos. While Ayumi, the only other girl, loved Haibara's handbag, nobody thought much of the huge book Conan was so proud of.

The kids' gifts were, more or less, as anticipated. Various toys, and some clothes as well, exchanged hands that day. To everyone's surprise, Genta had meant what he said about his presents going bad. Apparently, he and his mother baked cookies together every year as a Christmas tradition, and he'd made a batch for everyone. They didn't taste so bad, either.

----------

When all was said and done, Haibara and Conan walked home. Dr. Agasa's house was first, so they'd stop there and give Shinichi gave Ran a call to ask if she got his gift and wish her a happy holiday.

"Hello, Shinichi, Ai-kun." Agasa greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Santa-san." Haibara said casually. Conan tried hard not to smirk as Dr. Agasa, again, denied his stunt.

After Conan made his call to a very-happy-to-hear-his-"voice" Ran, he went into Agasa's lab to find Haibara staring at something in her hand.

"What've you got there?" he asked.

"A camera..." Haibara said, "Doctor Agasa set it up to help with his experiment. He was trying to catch a specific chemical reaction on film."

"Oh." Conan said disinterestedly. Science like that didn't grab his attention much. Though Haibara seemed intent on the camera's replay screen.

"Is it interesting?"

"No, it's boring, really." Haibara replied, "Just Dr. Agasa sleeping soundly for several hours' worth of fast forwarding."

"Oh." Conan shrugged. Then realized what she just said.

"Didn't you tell me-"

"-Dr. Agasa said he was asleep all night last night..." Haibara said, completing his thought.

"Ah. He probably just did it before-"

"He couldn't have, Kudo-kun. Going by the tape, he was asleep when I'm sure I went for my water. And he's asleep the entire six-hour tape. There wasn't enough time for him to fake this while we were gone."

"Wait..." Conan said, his mind numb with the implication, "You're not suggesting-"

"Of course not." Haibara said in irritation, "That's ridiculous... right?"

"Yeah. It's impossible."

"Improbable."

"Unsound."

"Unscientific."

"Illogical."

"Insane."

The two remained silent for several uncomfortable minutes.

"Um... Haibara..." Conan said, "You said Dr. Agasa returned that suit days ago? Um... when you said that.. um, I could be wrong! But, I think I was in the area at the time and saw him..."

"You... what...?" Haibara asked, "But then... if it wasn't him...

The two stared each other in the eyes.

"No way." they said together. They thought they heard something beside them, but when they turned to the noise, they saw nothing but a bright red envelope. One that both were positive hadn't been there a moment ago. Tentatively, Conan walked over and picked it up.

Written upon it were the words To Mister Conan Edogawa and Miss Ai Haibara. Despite every brain cell in his head telling him not to, Conan ripped the envelope open to find a card inside.

_Dear Conan and Ai, _

I'm sorry, I can't give you two what you really desire. However, just because you're not really children doesn't mean that you shouldn't enjoy some of the perks, anyway.

Ho, Ho, Ho

It was nearly fifteen minutes before their mouths stopped hanging open. Thirty before they finally managed enough cohesive thought to think to themselves.

_Huh?!?!_

Either this was some very elaborate hoax or... no... couldn't be... could it?

Conan tore the card and envelope.

"Think you can get that cure for us by next Christmas?" he asked.

"I do now." Haibara replied.

"Good. I'd prefer history not repeat itself."

"Agreed. I assume we will never speak of this."

"We will not." He said.

"I'll get to work right away."

"Sealing yourself in your lab 'til January?"

"Come get me when school starts up again."

"Will do. See ya."

"Bye."

Despite the absurdity of what happened that day, not to mention its more interesting implications, they did, in fact, enjoy the "perk" that they had been given. Conan read through his book every chance he got until he finally finished it. For some time after January (when she finally re-emerged from her lab) Haibara would be seen carrying her bag nearly every time she left the house and reading her magazines every free moment she had at home.

Merry Christmas, Conan and Ai.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Has anybody had this happen to them lately? For some reason, I can't access this story. All my other stuff, and other peoples' stuff, fine. But this _one_ story won't let see it. I only get a "the page cannot be displayed" message. And it won't refresh whenI try that.

Also, To Natsuko: You're right that 'kun' is typically used with boys. However, Dr. Agasa, I've observed, uses it regardless of gender. He uses with with Ai,Ayumi,& Ran as equally as he does Genta& Mitsuhiko.


End file.
